Battle Tactics
by Avdal
Summary: What happens when two secret lovers, torn apart by opposing sides of a war, can't keep their hands off each other? The answer is simple: they find a way to make it work. The true love and passion is there, and now nothing can keep them away. Not even their layers upon layers of practical but labor-intensive battle gear.


_Author's Note:_

 _inspired by this thread on tumblr:_

 _post/157170630253/one-of-the-problems-with-writing-sex-scenes-is_

 _which ponders the deep and important question of how hard it is to write raunchy sex scene realistically when everyone has 10+ layers on that they have to wrestle through to get to the naughty bits._

* * *

"Wait! Hold on! I'm not ready!"

Rey shoved at Kylo's chest, trying to get enough breathing room that she can slither out of enough requisite garments to make their latest tryst possible.

Kylo grunts, leaning forward to kiss her again only to have to catch her when she trips over the leg of a fallen stool.

The area of the ship they were now violating had once been the mess hall. While it was hardly the most romantic or sanitary space they could have selected to have their quickie in, it did at least provide a suitable number of waist-high surfaces to chose from.

"Hurry up," he tells her, lunging to pin her again but she dodges while peeling off the first one of her arm braces.

"How much time do you have?"

"Not much. I told them I was settling a personal score with you. That should by me a few minutes before some lost Stormtrooper stumbles in and needs coddling."

"Just a few minutes?" off goes the other bracer and she lets him sweep her into his arms. "How romantic. I'm sure that will be more than plenty of time for _you_ , but what about me?"

"Never heard you complain before."

True. No matter what improbable situation they find themselves in, she and Kylo had always managed to successfully boink and not get caught. When there's a will, there's a way.

She kisses him then, every bit as sloppily and hurried as he had when they'd first ran into this room together. The battle between their subsequent two sides raged on the in distance, but she couldn't think of a reason for anyone to come all the way back here and disturb them.

Still, time was of the essence.

"Table or counter?" she asks breathlessly, having to fight to get the words out because he seemed to be reluctant to let her lips go for even a moment.

He moans against her mouth, the feral sound send little shivers of arousal straight inside her. He presses his tongue to her lips and she obediently opens up and sucks it into her mouth. Mimicking the motions of a blowjob by rubbing her own tongue against the underside and circling the tip.

It's wet, messy, and frantic. Exactly how she assumes their impending lovemaking is about to be.

Kylo only pulls away when she whines and taps at him, starting to grow lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He sinks a gloved hand into her hair and yanks, making her yelp as he tugs her hair free of the bands much rougher than needed. It exposes her throat to him and his teeth immediately latch on, sucking into her pulse point. Dear gods it hurts so good.

She responds by sinking her nails into his scalp, tugging on his own hair every bit as hard as he is hers. He rams his pelvis against her, letting her feel how swollen he is already. As if she had any doubts. It had been only a few weeks since their last illicit fuck but it clearly was a few weeks too many because Kylo is just in some sort of _state_ tonight.

"You didn't answer-" he bites he even harder when she tries to talk and she swears that if he actually draws blood or leaves a visible mark...

He lets go of her skin with a wet smack and she glares up at him. Now that he's not hunching over her, their differences in heights mean that his hard-on is right in line with her stomach. It keeps her focused. Reminds her what they came in here to accomplish.

She tries to back away from her, feeling dizzy with desire, and he grabs the wrists of the hands that are pushing at his chest.

"Counter," he says, alternating his gaze from her lips to her neck. "A table's not going to be strong enough."

"Well, in that case," she purrs, dodging his eager lips just to be a bit of a bitch. "In _that case_ , you're wearing too damn many clothes."

He really is. While Rey has decided that the ease of rapid movements outweighs the risk of her minimal style of armor, Kylo had chosen the opposite route tonight and appears to be wearing the entire First Order arsenal all at once.

"I didn't know you'd be here," he lifts her a little higher and her butt touches down on the countertop. Smooth ceramic tiles. Easy to clean. That's going to be handy for whatever poor soul has to clean their DNA up after them.

"And so you came dressed like this?" she tugs at his outercoat, wondering how many layers there really are under there. Not enough to hide the massive outline of his erection, but definitely more than his normal two or three.

"We were told to expect heavy resistance. I came prepared."

He yanks her vest open and she winces at the sound of popping buttons and ripping fabric.

"I have to look decent after this," she protests, slapping his hands away at the first hint he's getting frustrated with her tunic and instead wants to rip it straight down the middle.

"Your choice, not mine," he tells her. "If it was my choice, you'd be never wear clothing ever again. Never not be in my bed and waiting for me."

Rey snorts. Someone's been reading too many bad romances on the echonet.

"Is that your fantasy, then? That's what you jerk off to when I'm not convenient?"

"Just the tip of iceberg, sweetling."

Sweetling? Jeeze. They'd never discussed pet names of endearment, but she's going to have to tease him about this one later on. After they're done voraciously swapping fluids.

Kylo pulls back from her to begin the complicated task of wrestling with the black shawl he uses as his cowl. His helmet has been discarded to gods knows where, and in their fervor to lock lips the hem of the cloth has become tangled in with the bands of his neck seal.

Rey rolls her eyes again as he tugs on it, his face turning even redder as his deep arousal becomes mixed with frustration and near-asphyxiation. She unbuttons her tunic quickly and pulls it over her head, eager to get it safely our of the way before he can assault it again. By the time she's set it folded nicely aside and is left in only her bra and pants, Kylo's eyes are slightly bugging and he's been reduced to yanking at the cowl with both hands, nearly pulling himself off the ground with the effort.

"C'mere you dolt," she says, reaching out and effortlessly undoing the tangled fabric. It just needed a woman's touch. Or at least not a horniness-addled, brainless young man's touch.

She sets is aside on top of her own clothes and leans back. They both take a moment to stare at each other, appreciating the heaving chests, open-mouthed panting, and glow of perspiration that their frantic foreplay had inspired.

"Do we like like two mortal enemies who'd been through hell trying to kill each other yet?" she asks.

Appearances are important. Gotta keep up the pretenses at all costs.

"It looks like our battle was _long_ and _hard_."

Gods what a dolt. But she loves him anyhow, despite the twisted mass of grey matter between his ears.

"You're _really_ wearing too many clothes," she observes, ready to move on to the next stage of their imminent fucking.

Rey debates with herself whether it's worthwhile exposing his gorgeous torso to her eyes or should she simply concentrate her efforts on going for the goodies below?

"So are you." He tugs his gloves off, tossing them flippantly over his shoulder. One of them lands in a half-eaten and overturned bowl of oatmeal. Whatever, not her problem.

Rey plants her hands by her hips and straightens her arms, lifting her butt off the countertop. She shoots Kylo a pointed look and he doesn't need to be told twice.

He falls to his knees, pawing at her waistband and it's endearing how clumsy and fumbling he is when he gets this turned on. She sticks her hands in her pants, holding her underwear in place so she's not completely naked when he jerks her pants down. He grabs one boot and yanks, nearly sending her off the counter with the force of the effort.

"Careful!" she hisses, holding onto his shoulders as he tugs the boot free and drags the pant leg down and off. She's still wearing them on her other leg, but this way her ankles are no longer bound together by the tension of the waistband and she can wrap herself around his hips again.

Now that that's accomplished, she pulls him into another kiss. He buries his now bare hands in her loose hair and tips her head up to a more convenient angle. Even with the aid of the countertop ass-support, their height issue is still a bit of a literal pain in the neck.

She lets him preoccupy himself with her mouth as she runs her hands up and down his chest, trying to find the latches to open up his overcoat.

"Is this new?" she asks, pulling away and ignoring how he pouts from the loss of contact.

It takes him far longer to formulate an answer than it normally would.

"My coat? Yeah, it's… new. Whatever. Let's get naked."

What a charmer. He kisses her again before she can snappily inform him that she's _trying_ to get him naked but his clothing is just too damn complicated.

"Off," she orders, the words being muffled against the tongue pushing at her lips.

He leans away enough to yank open one of the middle claps. Oh, there were hidden loops. She was used to his buttons. Then he starts the laborious task of detaching his neck seal while she mimics his movements and opens up the rest of the fastenings on his outer coat to reveal…

"Another pretty little jacket? Really, Kylo? What the fuck?"

He flushes, though it's barely noticeable against how red he's already become.

"It's not a… it's _tactical armor_ , Rey. I told you that we were warned to expect strong opposition."

She pokes at it. The material barely flexes and must be uncomfortable as all hell.

"How the hell do you get this one off? I don't see any-"

"On the side, here," he tries to show her, but the zipper immediately gets stuck on whatever underlayer is under this underlayer. So he rips it instead in one great, noisy movement.

Rey raises her eyebrows. Goddamn.

"You shit, not mine. But you've also got to leave here looking half convincing so maybe you don't want to rip _everything_ you're wearing."

"It'll be fine. I'll just mind-wipe my way out of it."

"You try that with my clothes and I'll fucking walk out of here and leave you like this."

He snorts, yanking the tattered garment over his head. His hair gets caught up in the static electricity and she snickers as it forms a cloud of evil cotton candy around his head before she smoothes it down and pulls him in for another kiss.

He grinds his crotch upon hers, reminding her that they still have several bases to round and not a whole lot of time to do it. In fact, the sounds of distant fighting are only intensifying. It will only be a matter of time before someone from either the Resistance or the First Order forces stumbles in here and gets one hell of an eyeful.

It gives her a wicked idea. She bites his lower lip, pulling her head backwards and stretching him a little before letting go.

Her teeth marks are clearly visible against the swollen flesh. Good. It will serve him right after hickifying her neck like he just did.

Then she shoves at him away, throwing a little effort of the Force into it to make him stumble back. He starts to form a protest before she pushes off the ledge and slides to her knees.

 _Oh_.

She can hear the surprised thought pop through their bond.

Rey gives him the filthiest smirk she can, licking her lips to enhance the effect and just to make it clear that oh yes, she's planning on doing exactly what he hopes she will.

One of his hands reaches out, cradling her head and petting her enthusiastically. The other supports himself against the wall in front of him, and she can only imagine how blatantly obvious this would look to any passerbys.

She leans forward, bringing her mouth tantalizingly close to the straining bulge, and opens up his belt.

Correction, she _tries_ to open up his belt.

It's also a new design. A wide and seemingly impenetrable band of black leather, decorated with numerous buckles but not a single one which opens to her questing fingertips.

"Oh gods fucking damnit Kylo!" she huffs in exasperation. They need to damn well hurry up and start fucking, but this cursable new wardrobe of his…

He pushes off from the wall and reaches behind himself. A few loud snaps and the belt pops open, still held in place by the side waist loops attached to his pants.

"Why does it-"

"So it doesn't come off in vigorous combat. Obviously."

Rey huffs and scrunches her eyes shut. Tries to concentrate on maximizing the feeling of longing in her throbbing pussy and not focus her growing frustration.

"That's a big problem for you?" she can't resist asking. "So what are all the damn buckles on the front for."

"Accessories."

"Accessories? You mean-"

"Rey, I can give you a full tactical breakdown later, but perhaps now you could… y'know..." he lets go of her head to makes a phallic hand puppet in one hand and a loop that she assumes is supposed to resemble her mouth with the other.

"Gross, Kylo. Really gross."

She smacks his hand away and shoves the offending belt further out of her way. It hangs at his side limply, in complete contrast to the rest of him.

"Sorry."

The hands return to her head and the wall.

Rey pulls down on his fly, fighting with the resistance of his undershirt and suspenders that keep his pants snug against his lower body.

And Kylo is wearing another layer of pants under his pants.

"I give the fuck up," she rocks back on her heels, jerking her head out of his hand.

"But..."

Rey glares at him. Glares at her utterly ridiculous, impractical, overdressed bondmate who's currently pouting up top and straining at the seams down belows.

"Two layers of pants?" she asks, voice thick with displeasure. "Why are you wearing two layers of pants."

He shrugs as if the answer is obvious.

"Protection, Rey. This is where I need protection the most."

Well it's certainly not over his head, because after all of this Rey is pretty convinced he's got nothing of importance to keep safe in there. Dumbshit.

But...

He looks like he really wants that blowjob. And she really wants to give him that blowjob.

"Fine, just..." she waves her hands in the direction of the black-clad mountain at eye-level. "Get your damn cock out while I touch myself. I'm starting to loose that feeling of magic down below."

His hands immediately go to work. Pulling and tugging and working to free himself. Underneath his second layer of pants is a thin layer of woven armor. Rey licks her fingers and sticks her hands in her panties. Frustrated as she is, she's still wicked wet and it only takes a few strokes on her swollen folds to get her back into the mood.

"Question?" she asks, biting her lip as she works her clit in a circle. "Does your master forbid you from wearing any non-black clothing, or is this a personal choice?"

His briefs are black. Of course they are. She's surprised they don't say 'Property of the first Order' emblazoned right over his junk.

"Don't mention Snoke right now." Kylo doesn't bother dropping his pants, not any of them. Instead he simply reaches into his underwear and pulls his cock out. It clips her on the nose and Rey wonders about the long line of poor decisions that brought her to this moment.

He's as hard as she's ever seen him. How long was it since they last fucked? Nevermind. Such details hardly matter right now.

She strokes herself one more time, smearing her juices over the length of her fingers and her palm. Then she pulls it out of her pants and wraps her hand around him, stroking him with long and firm movements and coating him with her own slickness.

He rocks his hips with her movements and she's more than a little impressed with his stamina and restraint. The veins in his cock are bulging and the head is a deep ruddy purple. He's really, really hot for her and what woman alive wouldn't be flattered by how needy he is?

"Mouth," he huffs, throwing his head back as she tightens her strokes when her hand gets to the tip before pumping down again.

Her hand stops mid-movement and she looks up at him, giving him a raised eyebrow as his only clue to why she's annoyed.

"Mouth please?" he tries again, and the hand in her hair must think it's really stealthy and that she doesn't notice how he's pulling her forward.

"Much better," she says.

She opens her jaw as wide as she can make it and sinks her head down onto him. She wraps her lips around his shaft, noticing how scorching hot his skin is. Maybe it's from arousal, probably, or maybe it's from those, what, _four_ plus layers of fabric he'd insisted on ensconcing himself in.

Someday she'll ask him what happens if he needs to take a leak on a mission. He probably spends longer in the toilet than the average woman, and 90% of that time would just be struggling to get his dick out.

Kylo groans as she sucks on his head, ans she tastes the first salty drops of precum that leak out of him. The salty and familiar flavor make her own lust surge back in full force and she wraps her hand around him again. Letting it work the base of his cock while her mouth showers the tip with attention.

Only when he's moaning, panting, and twitching does she pull away. Her lips unsuction with a loud and obscene pop and she blushes, feeling so delightfully whorish right at this moment.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?" she asks. Who is this dirty girl that's saying these words? Certainly not Apprentice Rey, the Light Side's best and brightest hope for the future.

Kylo's eyes darken as he stares at her lips. She takes that as a 'yes' and leans forward again, only to be surprised when the hand in her hair tightens and pulls her back.

"I'd rather cum in your pussy, Rey," he replies, and oh what an effect those words have on her. She presses her thighs together tightly and squirms, trying to relieve some of the growing pressure through friction.

"First I could-"

"We don't have time. I mean, I'm fine with you sucking me off, but then I'd have to leave and you'd have to take care of yourself. I can only stay away from the battlefield for so long before my crew start asking questions."

She frowns, taking a moment to contemplate the fact that he really just said that.

"Kylo, you're no doubt the most-"

"Let's fuck," he interrupts her before she could start to form the first syllable of the word 'selfish'. "If we fuck we can both get off. It will be great."

What an elegant and charming offer. But Rey really wants to get off and the delectable cock bobbing right in front of her seems far more appeal than her trusty but boring fingers.

"Fine, Mr. Romantic. But next time I expect you to put in more effort."

"I'm going to put in everything, Rey," he lets her go to reach under her arms and lift her up.

Gods, who taught this man how to flirt? Certainly not his dad. Han had swagger, not whatever the hell this cringey attempt at innuendo is.

"Shut the fuck up," she demands, opening her legs regardless. "Don't talk. Don't ever talk. You ruin everything when you talk."

Their lips find each others and Rey doesn't even have to think about it. She draws her legs up and pulls off her panties, letting them drop to the floor. Kylo fists her bra and she bites his tongue in warning. He reluctantly glides the fabric up instead of tearing it, and she fists her hands into the heavy fabric around his shoulders as he bends low enough to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Kylo!" she whimpers, flinching at the pain of his teeth as they nibble the delicate flesh into a hardened peak.

He turns his attention to the other breast and she lets go of her shoulder to work her hand between her legs. He shoves it aside, feeling possessive, and she gives an embarrassing squeak as he abruptly thrusts a finger inside her.

One finger becomes two and she starts to shake as he pumps them in and out. It feels so much better than when she does it to herself. Maybe it's the thickness of his fingers or maybe it's the better angle, but it wouldn't take long at all for her to cum like this.

"I'm ready," she moans, bucking her hips.

She can't even tell where the sounds of the distant battle have progressed to, but what she does know is that if she doesn't get penetrated very soon she might honestly grow crazy with desire.

Kylo kisses her again, dominating the battle of their tongue and swallowing her cry as he aligns himself and thrusts into her in one deep and steady movement.

It burns. She'd thought she was ready, but maybe Kylo was right and it _had_ been too long. Or maybe he's more swollen than she's used to feeling.

He stretches her and she can feel the muscles of his neck tighten under her fingertips as he fights to control himself.

"Go," she whispers into his mouth before snapping her head back as he starts to thrust.

His kriffing belt is getting in the way, the useless buckles of it digging into her ass and probably laving her with some very suspect looking welts. But neither of them let that ruin their fun. His thrusts start off slow but he quickly works them both up into a frenzy. Rey circles her hips, bucking down onto his length and relishing in the exquisite feeling of the head of him pressing against her cervix.

"How long?" he grunts, perspiration forming a sheen on his brow and taming his flyaway hair.

How long until she cums? Well, apparently he's on the edge and has been that way for quite some time, so she lets go and leans her shoulders against the wall. The deep arch in her back brings her clit into contact with the base of him when he bottoms out in her and she can feel the first flutters of her climax start to form.

"Whenever you need me to," she answers, confidant she'll be able to cum on demand and synchronize with him.

He slows his trusts a little and she opens the eyes she hadn't realized that she'd closed.

One of his hands goes to her shoulder and he circles the little scar from her birth control implant with his finger.

"I wish you hadn't gotten this."

His expression looks pained, though that could rightly be from him trying to fight off his orgasm and prolong their session together.

Rey can't believe that he's bringing this up now. It cools her blood a little, and she randomly feels like smacking some sense back into his clueless skull.

"Yeah, well, I kind of had to. Since you kept stalking me and finding a way to get me alone and fuck me brainless."

This was, what, their sixth secret tryst during the middle of a battle together? Seventh? She'd gotten her implant put in after their second had lead to a close scare. Best decision she ever made. Their will be no black-clad and pure evil little Kylo's running around. Just hot, raunchy, consequence-free sex between them.

He snarls and his thrusts pick up pace again, slamming his hips into hers and making her eyes widen. A press of the Force on her clit and she moans out his name, blushing at the unforgiving squelching noises their connected body parts are making.

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Go as deep as I can and make you bow-legged?" He leans down again, sinking his teeth into the same tortured spot on her neck.

She nods frantically, unable to form words as his pace and depth increase even more. He slams himself against her cervix and she sees stars behind her eyes. The is the most primal fucking he's ever given her, and she feels herself get impossibly wetter.

It feels so kriffing good. This is _bliss_. She tosses her head back again, and he lets go of her neck quickly to shift his hand to the back of her skull before she smacks it against the solid wall behind her.

"Kylo!" she howls, feeling her body start to clench on him rhythmically. She's so close. So very close. Just one more thing to throw her over and-

Kylo shouts harshly, the sound of it deafening and ringing in her ears as he reaches his climax, spilling himself into her as deeply as he can. The feel of his hot essence filling her immediately triggers her own orgasm and she squeezes around him, crushing him with her arms and legs as her pussy clamps down and holds him in place.

He keeps thrusting throughout their peaks, pushing his cum deeper and deeper into her. There's so much of it that it spills out of her regardless, flowing down her thighs and dribbling onto the countertop under her ass.

Sorry cleaning staff, that's going to be quite a stain.

When he finally finishes, he stays inside of her and she can feel every one of the final pulses of his shaft as it fully empties inside her. He pants against her shoulder, shaking and trembling, and she stares blindly into the lights in the distance for a few moments.

That may have been the best climax she's ever had. No, that _absolutely_ was the best climax she's ever had. She feels lightheaded and almost drunk on the endorphins. The warm, loving feeling of being so completely filled with his softening shaft and their shared fluids is one that she'll never forget.

"Rey?" he whispers, face still buried on her shoulder.

"Mhmmm?" she feels sleepy all of a sudden. Like she could easily nod off right here in his arms and on this countertop and with him still inside of her. The rest of the crew, either side, can go fuck themselves if they object. Seriously, fuck those guys. She wants to post-coital cuddle with the man she loves who just fucked her so good.

"If you weren't on birth control, you'd be pregnant right now."

The crude words makes her wince. Did he… he _did not_ just say that. No. There's no way.

"Kylo? I want to strangle you with that fucking idiotic belt of yours, you know that, right?"

She does. She really does. Nevermind the birth control, killing him with his own stupidity rags would be the best decision she ever made. Do the world a favor so no one else has to hear the debauchery that comes out of his mouth.

"You'd be so beautiful, Rey," he holds tighter as she tries to push him out and off of her. "You asked me what I do when I touch myself. Well sometimes I do it and I imagine you full with our child. I can come so quickly like that. Just picturing you round and perfect."

She starts to form a sassy retort but stops short when she feels how his cock twitches inside her in the memory of his words.

No.

 _No._

There's no way of _that_ either. She could fuck again right now, she's not fully empty of orgasms yet, but it isn't physically possible for him to be hard again so quickly, right? Right?

Wrong. The length buried inside starts to turn rigid again and she stares at him in disbelief.

"Kylo… you're so fucked up. You're hopeless."

He smiles, doing an experimental roll of his hips that has her inner walls fluttering. She gasps, closing her eyes as hyper-receptive nerves spring to life again.

One of his hands drifts lower, a thumb skimming across her little nub but stopping when she shakes her head. No. She's still much too sensitive for him to touch her clit now.

"I wish you'd never gotten that thing," he repeats, glaring at her implant scar like it's the sum of all that's wrong in their universe.

"And I'm so glad that I did. You're too crazy to ever breed."

His smile grows. Other parts grow too, firming and lengthening within her once more. Rey closes her eyes, feeling the lust start to build up again. It's such an odd but insanely hot sensation to feel him become hard inside her. Every ridge and vein of his cock is imprinting against her inner walls.

They really do have to hurry, though. There was only time for one boink. Round two is really going to be pushing the line.

"You touch yourself while thinking about me pregnant?" she taunts, trying to speed this second time up again. "Is that what you really do, you filthy, fucked up psychopath?"

He nods, biting down on his lower lip. Covering up her teeth marks with his own. The cock in her is nearly hard enough to start thrusting and she wants to cum again but _tick tock tick tock_.

"How do you do it Kylo? You picture me with a belly as big as a house? That's what gets you off?"

He bucks his hips, trembling and apparently unable to speak. Her clit throbs in response, ready to go again. She grinds her hips down, meeting his movements and encouraging him to hurry up so they both can get off and get the hell out of here before they're caught.

They start rocking together, Kylo never leaving her body far enough to thrust properly. He shoves an image into her mind of him fucking her doggy style, cradling her rounded stomach in his hands as she pants and moans his name non-stop.

Wow, going full-on porny, huh Kylo? She pushes the image away, finding it more disturbing then erotic.

 _Definitely_ her implant was the best decision ever. Go raw with non consequences. He can wank to whatever fucked up thing that he wants to. No big deal.

"So beautiful," he whimpers, sounding close again already. "You'd be so goddamn beautiful..."

She rubs her clit then, closing her eyes and concentrating on the feelings of her sex being filled. Let Kylo indulge in whatever freaky fantasy he wants to. As long as he keeps it to himself and keeps making her feel this way she really couldn't care less about the details.

Her second climax is nowhere near as powerful as her first, but it feels lovely nonetheless. A slower and more sensual full-body experience, and she arches her back, rubbing her bare breasts against the rough fabric of his clothed upper body.

He's so deep in her and she's already so filled that the only outward sign that Kylo also hits his orgasm is the desperate sound of her name leaving his lips and the jerky, staccato movements of his hips. She can't tell if he actually ejaculates inside her again, maybe it was too soon, but more liquid seeps out of her when he finally pulls away.

He looks a mess. Red faced and wrecked. Trembling when she reaches out and strokes the scar on his face. He kisses her palm and pulls away so she can sit up.

Ow.

Yup, a little bit of an ouch in her pussy. Not that it's a surprise, but she's probably going to be limping home after this.

Maybe that will add some credibility to her "er, Kylo Ren totally ambushed me and we fought a long and tough battle of which I was ultimately victorious" excuse she would always keep at the ready.

Then she notices the abysmal state of her clothes. Her pants, which she hadn't thought about once after assuming they were wadded up by one of her ankles and safely out of the firing radius, had somehow ended up hiked up and under her butt. Which means they were sitting in a literal pool of cum.

"Oh my god, Kylo!" she shrieks, trying to shoot up to her feet but getting caught by her own lightheadedness and slipping on the fabric of his cowl on the floor. The movement sends her butt crashing back down,further sinking her pants into bodily fluids and sticking them to her inner thigh.

"This is so gross!" she snarls at him. He stares dead-faced, looking completely zoned out from his recent double orgasms.

Godsamnit _men._ Such utterly useless wankers after sex.

"Give me that!" she snatches the cowl out of his hand when he goes to pick it up and then frantically swabs it over herself. Trying to get some facsimile of cleaned up but only making it look even worse by smearing cum around further and really sinking it into the fibers of her loosely woven clothes.

"How can I go out in public like this? I look like I was fucking raped by a bantha! Why the hell did you have to cum so goddamn much!"

It had been a massive load. That's what she was trying to get at. A massive load and now an epic and inescapable proof of the forbidden activities she and her supposedly mortal enemy had indulged in.

"I'm… sorry?" he weakly offers.

She glares at him, feeling murderous. Here she is _soaked_ and he's already tucking himself back into his pants and buttoned up his outercoat, effectively hiding the ripped under layers below it. He, in contrast, actually looks like someone who was in a battle while she looks like someone who just pulled a train on a whole team of red-blooded recruits.

"Do you need… I don't know, some water or something?"

"What- What kind of a pathetic offer is that? You're a fucking idiot!"

Kylo throws is hands up in the air in a clear gesture of 'that's all I got'.

Rey yanks her pants up, ignoring how abrasive the rough fabric feels against her still sensitive skin. How it clings to her skin, outlining the trail outlining the stain. Maybe she should lie and tell anyone who _dares_ to ask that she totally hauled off and pissed herself? Somehow that's somewhat less embarrassing and infinitely more forgivable than the truth.

And fuck her panties. Gods know where they ended up. She yanks her bra down into place before hurling his cowl back at him with all her might. It doesn't have nearly the force to it that she wanted it to, so she snatches her tunic off the countertop and starts buttoning it up angrily. She didn't even know that angrily buttoning something was a thing until this moment.

"You're awfully grouchy for someone who just came twice," Kylo comments. He's _wearing_ his cowl. The sticky splotches on it are glistening under the lights.

"Take that off and destroy it!" she demands, finishing up the last of her clothes in record time. Funny how it's so much easier to get them back on than take them off…

Kylo steps away, scanning the room and presumably looking for his missing mask.

"Destroy it? Never. You're going to be lucky if I don't mount it on my wall."

Rey can't believe that she just had sex with this idiot. Worst decision ever She's thought that about every time that they've fucked, but she's never meant it quite as much as she does right now.

"Fine. Whatever. Do whatever you want with the disgusting thing, but promise me you'll never think about your… _repulsive_ fetishes of me again. Ever ever again."

"They made you cum, didn't they?"

She scoffs. They made her _terrified_. And deeply in doubt of her own sanity and ability to make sound decisions for herself.

"You're the most twisted, nerve-burned, out of his mind, freakish walking apocalypse I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

She means it. She doesn't mean it, but she also kind of means it.

And yet… _and yet_ she's the one leaking his cum from between her legs so what does that make her?

Kylo smirks, picking up his helmet from the far corner where it had landed before returning to her to claim her lips once more.

"So… same time next week?" he asks.

"I'm not going to be _here_ next week." Idiot.

"You could just tell me your schedule."

"So you can use the intel to plan an ambush? Hardly."

He kisses her twice. Once on her nose, then again on her lips.

"Fair enough. Besides, the chase is more fun."

She narrows her eyes and detaches herself from his arms.

"Pervert."

Her parting retort.

He watches her leave with an infinitely smug smirk on his face.

And Rey has no choice but to avoid every mirror and reflective surface that she happens by on her walk of shame back to join her own side.


End file.
